Falling Away
by piggyrainbowpalace
Summary: "Do...do you think a hug would give away too much?" And in that second, that moment when that embarrassed smirk played at his mouth, I could honestly say it: "I don't care." Where would Tris and Tobias be right now if there was no war? What happens when Caleb and Four clash? Find out...;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I don't exactly know what I'm doing yet. I'm not one for long authors notes, so I just wanted to introduce myself. Flames accepted. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent, Insurgent, or any other crazy awesome characters.**

**Smileys,**

**Qwerty**

Tris POV:

He shifted nervously. "Do...do you think a hug would give away too much?" And when he smiled, that embarrassed, awkward smirk, I could honestly say it:

"I don't care anymore." He didn't need to be told twice. He swooped down and kissed me. And right then, in that second, it felt like everything, everyone, didn't matter. Everything was falling away. My hands on his chest, his looping my waist, and that was the world.

When I pulled away, I felt girly and hopelessly lovesick. I didn't want to turn and face my friends, didn't want to hear what Christina had to say. I loved him, he loved me, and nothing else had ever mattered more in a single second like it did then. But I knew I had to, and so I steeled myself, and finally, my mind caught in debate, I turned. Thankfully, we hadn't attracted too much attention to the kiss, and even as Tobias muttered a weak excuse, I knew I had to face them alone.

Uriah's jaw was practically touching the floor, and Lynn dropped into a seat and rubbed her temples. "Jesus..." She muttered, "...that's _disgusting."_

I nearly cried in relief.

"What the-" Will started to laugh, his eyes watering, clutching his sides. But unlike him, Christina spun on a heel and left, her face stormy. "Christina! Wait!" I followed her, running past people swathed in black and congratulating one another.

She finally stopped, in the back of the pit, biting her lip. "Tris..."

"Listen, Christina. I know I should have told you, it's just..." I swallowed. "You're the only friend I have. I... didn't want to lose that."

"I- I guess I understand." She cracked a smile. "That's so cute. A forbidden romance? Adorable."

I was so relived, I could dance. "So...no hard feelings?"

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leese. Like I could be mad at you." I smiled and pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks. You know what? Do you want to get ready for the party together?" Christina's face lit up. "YES!" she squealed. We laughed and picked up the keys to our apartments, 2274, and 2356. Christina dropped by the dorms and picked up her "bag of magic" as she calls it, which is hardly the truth. "More like bag of murder." I muttered under my breath. But to tell the truth? I loved it when she did my makeup. I made me feel pretty. Free. Wild. Daring.

It made me feel Dauntless.

**Sorry for the shortness. I will probably update today and then tomorrow morning. **

**Qwerty **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! ;P**

Tris P.O.V:

Exactly one hundred eighty two minutes pass before Christina and I are ready. She fixed me up with straightened hair, smoky makeup, a black croptop, and skinny jeans, completed with black stilettos and a leather jacket. I have to admit, I do look... Dauntless.

I meet Tobias outside Zeke's apartment. He's wearing the usual, black converse, a grey hoodie, jeans, and a black tee shirt. We enter the room, and almost immediately the smell of alcohol envelopes us, making my eyes tear. Christina and Will are currently making out in a corner, Zeke runs up to us. "Pffffff...yeah! Music, turn it-" he passes out cold. Tobias and I exchange a look and split up, me to find a martini and him to get a few beers in his system. I sigh as I twirl the olives in the drink and plop them in my mouth. I am Dauntless now. I made it, I'm first, I'm free. I'm free. I set the martini down just as I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my middle. "Guess who."

"I have no idea."

"Guess."

"Hmm...it must be someone breathtakingly handsome, someone who..."

He plays along, twirling my hair. "...Who is coming to see the most beautiful girl on the planet, with the boy of her dreams, and the life of the party-" he stops as I spin and kiss him, taking in his masculine scent, gunpowder, and sweat, and aftershave that smells like heaven mixed with something hard to put into words. He shifts, so it's easier for me to wrap my arms around his neck. His rest on either side of my face, but slowly trail down to my waist where he tugs me closer, pulls me in. I giggle like a girl, and as I break away, I see Christina video taping over Tobias's back. I scowl at her as she stops it and types something... oh no.

Caleb.

Speak of the devil. The door flies open. I internally face-palm. Tobias just pushes closer, pressing his lips down my jaw, my neck. Trying to tick him off. I grin into his kiss. I can roll with this. I hear Uriah break down into giggle fits. Look who's gonna be little mister hangover. I almost felt bad.

"Beatrice?" I hear Lynn laugh. "Listen, buddy," she says, "that over there- that's Tris. And you see that guy standing over her, eating her face? That's her boyfriend, Four. He can kick your butt." I hear Tobias snicker. He pulls away, facing Caleb, who looks just about ready to stop traffic, his face is so red. "Little dude, chill..." Says Will. "You're gonna explode, if you keep this up." A few wayward snickers.

"I will not _chill... _Beatrice, you should leave now." A laugh escapes me.

"_I _should leave now? I'm not a little girl you can order around. I'm seventeen." I straighten. "And this is my boyfriend, Four. He's nineteen. Why are you here, anyway? Faction before blood, Caleb."

Caleb grits his teeth. "Aren't you a little _old, Four?_ And I was talking to the Dauntless officials, finishing up, when I got a text with a video of my little sister kissing this...this..." He indicates Tobias. "Being." I stifle a laugh.

"Uh... Caleb, is it?" Marlene taps his arm, "You should really move before you get hurt." She giggles, a little intoxicated.

"I will not MOVE!" He shrieks, stomping his foot like a baby. "He's going to hurt Beatrice!"

Tobias sighs. "Listen, I try to be nice, but-"

"Nice? He tries to be nice!"

Tobias ruffles his hair. "Yes, I said that."

Some laughs chorus around us.

"But-but..." Caleb stutters.

I steer him outside. "Goodbye, Caleb."

**Hey all! So, reviews? Caleb, man, he's the life of the party. Sorry of my chapters are short...;) anyway, this was mainly for my first follower and reviewer, you know who you are, and they said that they couldn't wait for more tension between Caleb and Four. So, here it is! On the same day! There will be more Caleb and all of the Prior's on visiting day, tomorrow...**

**Smileys,**

**Qwerty **

**P.S. Check out my other story, Crazy! It's a modern day AU. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god! I go what felt like a million follows and favorites overnight! I love writing this story, so don't worry about regular updates. Thanks,**

**Qwerty **

Tris P.O.V:

After Caleb's rather abrupt... dismissal, the party halted and then kept on going. It had to be at least three in the AM before I called it quits, dragging a protesting and very drunk Tobias behind me.

"You...are nice, not, though," he says, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "I think...I think my head is going to hurt very soon."

I laugh and reply, "You betcha." I let him in to his apartment and say goodnight, before relocking it and going to my own apartment, three doors down. I rub my forehead and curl on my bare bed, stripped of any kind of warmth, and wrap Tobias hoodie around me. It'll be a long night. _You betcha, Tris. _

Tobias P.O.V:

I wake up and want to swat at my ears immediately. _Bzzzzzzzz..._And my head feels just about ready to crack open. Stupid party. Stupid Caleb. Stupid alcohol. I rub my eyes and take the chewable pain/headache relief that I keep at my bedside (This happens regularly). I slip on a black tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Should I pick up Tris? I decide against it, in case she's sleeping, and jog to the cafeteria where I grab a piece of cake and a black coffee. I seat myself next to Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Christina and Will. Zeke is holding his head in his hands. "Zeke..." I question tentatively. "What're you doing?"

"Contemplating."

I snort. "Yeah, maybe one time or another." Suddenly Tris sat down next to me, slowly peeling the wrapper off her muffin and simultaneously adding sugar, milk, cream, and everything else available in her coffee. Then she gulps it down and finished the muffin. She looks disapprovingly at my plate.

"No protein, Four. You need protein."

I turn to face her. "Sure about that?" And then I kiss her, fast, but it makes my legs turn to jelly all the same. She smile a little, bumping shoulders with me. "Gimme some of that cake."

**Hey! So, I thanked my first few reviewers in my profile, but here I'm going to name them again: Crazy For Oreos, lola. , Trapped In Narnia, Francesca_loves_Tobias, 32heythere32, and Mangere275, thanks to all my reviewers! I'll probably update twice more today. ;), **

**Qwerty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Your reviews mean A LOT to me. Love you all!**

**Qwerty**

Tobias P.O.V:

Tris just left to get her job. She told me that she wanted to train initiates, but asked if she had to do something else, too. I told her I didn't really know. And it was true. I hope we get to train initiates together. I can tell she'd be good at it, I think as I walk to the cafeteria to grab a donut and a coffee. Classic, no protein breakfast. Tris would be proud.

"Hey, Four!" I turn around with a half donut in my mouth. "Yepff?" I answer, trying to speak effectively around a donut. "We're going to play truth or dare. Join?"

"Sure. Hey, can I find Tris first?" I swallowed the donut in one big gulp.

"Yeah, good idea, she can play too. We'll be in my apartment."

"See you there in...ten!" I call after him as he departs. I walk to the pit and look around a little, then after deciding to stop by the tattoo parlor to see if Tris is there now, or was earlier today.

"Hey Tori, you seen Tris?"

She doesn't look up from her tattoo work, just jabs a finger towards the back over the store. I walk over and scan the room until I see Tris. "Hey." I say, walking up behind her. She jumps a little and turns around. "Hey!" She replies.

"Zeke and the guys are playing truth or dare. I was going to go, but only if you want to. Are you in?"

She bit her lip. "I...I'm on shift but...I can worm my way out of it." She walked over to the desk, where Tori barely acknowledged her. She said something and Tori waved her hand dismissively. Come on, she mouthed and beckoned to me. We jogged to Zeke's apartment hand in hand.

Tris P.O.V:

"Finally." Christina rolls her eyes. "No, no. Take your time, Tris."

I stick my tongue out at her and she replies in turn.

"Who first?" Zeke asks, rubbing his hands together. I jump up like a kid and yell, "Me! Me!" but Marlene beats me to it and locks her eyes into Will. "Will...Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answers confidently. "I'm dauntless now, am I not?"

_Bad choice, _I think solemnly.

"I dare you...to run around the pit yelling, "I'm a fairy! Would you like to touch my wings?"

"The penalty?" will asks, looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Take off a layer of clothing."

He immediately pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room. "No way."

"Um...Tris, true-"

"Truth." I answer immediately. I hear Uriah mutter, "pansycake." But with one glare, I manage to shut him up. "What is Four's real name?"

I slowly pull off my jacket. Then I feel Tobias scoot closer so we are touching. He presses his lips against the back of my ear. "Thanks." He whispers. I giggle. "Christina."

"Dare." She says.

"I dare you..." I pause, contemplating my options. "...To let Uri give you a makeover." Christina pulls off her shirt. "Never, Tris. Not in a million lifetimes." She glares daggers at me.

We'll see about that.

**Hey! It's Qwerty. I wanted to thank little dancer ahiru for entertaining me and PM-ing me. Also, I need truths and dares! I'll update tomorrow morning at maybe, like nine?**

**Love,**

**Qwerty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, continuing t or d, anyway, love you all, and right now I'm going to do a poll: how old do you think I am? (Tiny Dancer Ahiru you don't count, sorry) if you review, I will tell you all tomorrow. If you PM, I might as well PM you back right away. If you get it right, you get to request anything you want for the next chapter in both my stories though PMing. **

**Love, Qwerty**

Tris P.O.V:

"Let's see..." Christina rubs her hands together manically. "Tris." My heartbeat races, Christina could be planning anything, at this point, and I don't exactly want to strip off my shirt. "I'm assuming you pick dare?"

I nod.

"I dare you to..." She thinks for a moment, rubbing her cheek. "Run around the pit..." She smirks at me. "Without one piece of clothing of my choice, and sing "

"Only...only one piece of clothing, though?" I ask, considering. She nods. I could get a much worse truth or dare, and I _really _don't want to sit here in my underwear. "Alright." Christina squeals, and Tobias stiffens beside me. "Tris..." he mutters, warning.

"I know, I know. But I'm dauntless now, am I not?" He grits his teeth and nods, once, but a ghost of a nod. "But don't let anyone...touch you."

"Never." I reply and kiss him lightly. Christina leads me into the hall where she motions for me to pull of my shirt. _Oh no. Here it comes. Nice going Tris. Get ready to die of public humiliation. _Now I'm only wearing jeans and a black bra. Fabulous. Christina pulls off her white see-through button down shirt, one of the ones with tails at the ends of the buttons and ties the tails, so she's wearing her black tank top. "And you'll sing the rap parts to Blackstreet." Yay...here I go. I walk into the room, spinning around slowly, my face bright red. I hate Christina. Tobias's mouth drops open, and Uriah starts to clap, grinning widely. Zeke catcalls and opens the door for me. I walk out.

Zeke wolf whistles, so everyone's head turns toward us. "Tris over here-" he points to me, "is going to perform something for us!" My face is on fire as I hear catcalls and several different versions of, "Are you single?"

"Um..." I clear my throat. "I'm going to do Blackstreet, everybody." I brace myself.

"It's going down, fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got RB, collab' creations  
Bump like Acne, no doubt  
I put it down, never slouch  
As long as my credit can vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me ass out  
Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavour  
With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rump shakers

Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em up open all over town  
Strictly biz, she don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
(what)  
I think about the girl all the time (well, well)

East side to the west side  
Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise  
She got tricks in the stash  
Stacking up the cash  
Fast when it comes to the gas  
By no means average  
She's on when she's got to have it  
Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in  
Can I get down, so I can win

_[1]_ - I like the way you work it  
No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up  
_[Repeat 1 (3x)]_

She's got class and style  
Street knowledge by the pound,  
Baby never act wild  
Very low key on the profile  
Catching villains is a no,  
Let me tell you how it goes  
Curves the words, spins the verbs  
Lovers it curves so freak what you heard  
Rollin' with the phatness  
You don't even know what the half is  
You got to pay to play  
Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way  
I like the way you work it  
Trumped tight, all day, every day  
You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
Baby, I can get you in my ride

_[Repeat 1 (4x)]_

_[2]_ - Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
Hey yo, that girl looks good  
Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
Play on, play on playette  
Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
You're my kind of girl, no diggity  
Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
Hey! Gotta bag it up, we out."

Clapping and even more catcalls fill the air, drowning out my thank you's. I bow and walk back into Zeke's apartment. And to tell the truth? I'm going to wear this outfit training initiates, too. I like the way it...shows me off. I like that I'm dauntless now, wearing this. Plus, I can show off my ravens and tick Caleb off simultaneously. Maybe I don't hate Christina as much as I thought I did.

**hey, it's me! Did ya like it? I love that song. In my next chapter, tomorrow, I'll post how old I am. ;),**

**Qwerty**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, no one replied to the poll I did last chapter, except for 32heythere32, :( so I'll keep the poll open for answers but only by PM. **

**Qwerty**

Tris P.O.V:

Four months later:

"Tris, you have to get up!" Tobias yelled from the bathroom. He must be taking a shower. I crawled out of bed and pulled off my shirt, rummaging through the drawers. I finally found Christina's shirt from truth or dare and put on the same outfit I'd worn for the game, and several different times since. Tobias came out of the bathroom wearing jeans, converse, and a black t-shirt. I slipped on combat boots. His expression was more surprised then awed as it had been before. I shrugged, "I wanted to look scary."

He didn't argue.

We walked to the pit hand in hand, and stood at the railing of the net, just as we heard the train whistle. I nudged Tobias. Here it comes! We heard Max's gruff voice giving the overview, and then the howling of wind as an...Erudite jumped? I set my jaw and reached out to pull him up. "Name?" I ask, but roll my eyes when I realize he's staring at my shirt. I flick his ear. "Name?" He jumps a little. "Uh, Jay." I nod and pull him up, dropping his hand like trash as soon as he's up.

"First jumper, Jay!" The dauntless hoot and holler, and down come the rest of the initiates, two Amity, three Erudite, including Jay, four Candor, and one Abnegation. Ten. I assume that's a pretty small number of initiates, considering how many I had in my year.

"This is where we split, Dauntless born and transfers." The transfers follow us, through the tunnel that leads to the pit. "My name is Six and this is Four. We'll be training you and yes our names are numbers. Don't you dare ask. Here is the pit." I indicate it. "You'll learn to love it in your time here." We brief them on the chasm, and get lunch. After lunch, we start training.

"The first thing you'll learn is how-"

I stop, because it isn't only us in the room. There's also someone else.

Caleb.

I walk up to him and grab his collar. "What," I hiss, "are you doing here?"

"I-I'm observing your training." He gulps. "I got assigned from Erudite." Then his eyes land on Tobias. "Don't you dare touch my sister."

Tobias looks nonplussed. "You can't tell me what to do."

I throw my hands in the air. "Nice job, Caleb, yeah, get yourself beat up again." I nudge Tobias and turn back to the initiates, who look overall bewildered. "First thing you'll learn is how to shoot a gun." I grab one off the table, positioning it towards the target and, bang, pull the trigger. Dead center. "Then, we'll do hand-to-hand combat, but first we'll focus on gun shooting."

"Wait, wait...Tr-Six, what are...what're you _wearing?" _I bite my lip to restrain from laughing, but burst out anyway. "This is my idiot brother Caleb, everyone."

I indicate him. "He's Erudite." A few of my transfers react, like Jay, who starts to smile. "Caleb, I am wearing what was once a dare. Now, back to your clipboard, you're observing, am I right?"

He looks infuriated, but that's what I intended, so I sit back and watch the transfers follow directions badly, the kick landing them on the floor. "Get up!" I yell occasionally.

"Aren't you going to help them up?" Asks Caleb.

I snort. "This is dauntless. We don't 'help people up'." I imitate Caleb's voice high pitched and hook air quotes around, 'help people up'. Tobias's mouth quirks. "Was that a smile I saw?" I turn towards him incredulously.

"No." He deadpans.

Good, maybe I didn't completely erase the Four in Tobias in my time as an initiate.

**Hey! So, overprotective Caleb, yay! Love that! Anyway, sorry I've only updated once today. °•° - smiley face. Hahahhaha! Love y'all! **

**Qwerty**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm sooooooo sorry I totally forgot to update because I was on vaca, but I promise to update more. On Friday I won't be able to update at all for three days, but after that there will be a ton of updates at once because I won't have WiFi but I'll be able to write, so I'll just copy and paste from word. Sorry!**

**Qwerty. **

Tris P.O.V:

"Okay," Said Christina, rubbing her hands together. Her face splits into a maniac grin. "Today, we zip line." It's cheesy and old, probably from a fifty year old movie, "Today, we war," or, "Today, we ride," but Christina says it anyway. It gives me the chills and a foreboding sense my best friend is a lunatic and/or a creep. The initiates are gathered in front of her, white faced and probably wondering, _who is this lady? _But we stand there anyway. A cheer rises up from the Dauntless members, and Tobias stands beside me, looking drawn and small.

"Hey!" I nudge him, and he looks towards me, startled. "You'll come this time, won't you?" His eyes widen, and he shakes his head so fast that his neck cracks. "No way. No, never."

I give him my best seductive sideways glance, "Not even if you're with MEEEEEEEE?" Some of the onlookers turn towards me, annoyed. A few of them even give me the finger, which I happily reply to in turn. Tobias mutters something about how I should do something rather rude with myself. "Hey, Four, tsk tsk, that isn't very nice, you know."

"I know." He says, humming, unconcerned. "That's why I said it." I gasp, staggering back like he's wounded me. "Well, in any case, you should come. There's really no point in arguing, I've made my decision. It isn't very Dauntless of you to be so afraid." He gives me a 'shooting daggers' look, but I just wave my hand. I find that look rather attractive.

"Hey gurrrls," Says Uriah, walking towards us.

"I am very much a guy, thank you. And also, Uriah, you'd do us all a favor if you threw yourself over that little black railing over there." Tobias indicates the chasm, and continues humming. Uriah gives him a horrified look. "Rude!" He yells.

"Oh, but it's what makes Four, Four. He's so rude to everyone, and it's so damn _sexy."_

Tobias looks at me, pleased. "Keep talking."

"Well," I say, thinking, "I believe it's that look. Most guys look at girls like they want to make out with them, or ask them out at the least. Four looks at them like they're hot, but they're way below him. It drives 'em nuts. That's my theory, at least." Uriah giggles. "You said nuts." He runs off, laughing.

Tobias and I stare after him. "That's so _depressing." _

"Talk about it." I say sadly, watching him go.

"EVERYONE, ON THE TRAINS!" There are only a few of us this year, five of the initiates, Uno, Jay, Nancy, Sable, and Clara, who's Jay's sister. Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, and the rest of the gang are coming, along with ten other dauntless members. This year Uriah designed new harnesses that can hold two people at a time. Since Zeke burned the original ones as a dare, we have to use two person ones. It makes sense, I guess. It's also the only reason I forced Tobias to come.

? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ?

Twenty seven minutes later, we're assembled at the top of the building. The skyscrapers are alive with sunlight, and the water in the distance sparkles merrily. We're fourth in line, Tobias and I. Ahead of us are Christina with Will, Marlene and Shauna, and Uriah and Zeke. They decided to do their own bro zip line, I guess, or maybe it was a dare. "Are you okay?" I ask Tobias, who looks a little gray. He nods, a tiny bob of his head. "I-I think I've got it down now. The fear, I mean." I smile at him. That's good to hear, because no way in hell is he backing out now. Christina and Will get strapped into the harness, and Will wraps an arm around her navel. She squeals when the fall starts, and even Will lets out his own little man scream, laughing all the way to the bottom, a good thirty seconds. Soon enough we're next, and I am doing my own little dance on the balls of my feet. I gasp a little, startled, when the guy manning the harness asks, "You ready?" in a low voice. I nod, and smile at him. Tobias Saks my arm to get me to focus, none too lightly. "It's here." He said, almost gravely. I gulp. We buckle into the harness, and Tobias secures the last ribbon of worn rope, fingers trembling.

"I-I can't do this, Tris." He stutters. "Okay." I say calmly. "This is how is gonna go." I nod at the same man who I talked to earlier, and take Tobias's face in my hands. In the second before the fall begins, I press my lips to his.

This kiss is so much different from the others; gentler, more thoughtful, more love filled. He steadies himself at my hips, his hands resting there. I knot my fingers in his hair, his short, Abnegation hair. He kisses back gratefully, breaking away only to gulp in the air screaming past my face. The kiss resumes, and I clasp my hands behind his neck. The smell of guns, sweat, aftershave and things exploding is so calming it's actually kind of sad. Then the zip line slows to a stop, Tobias grins against my mouth. "We did it," I whisper, savoring the last bits of the blissful moment. "We did it," He whispers back. The rest of the evening passes in a blur, from Christina yelling, "No PDA!" to Caleb yelling, "Was that really necessary?" But all I can think about is the kiss, the way his mouth felt on mine, the way his fingers probed my back, and I know one thing, above it all:

I love him.

**Soooo? How'd you like it? And also, the story will end at the initiate's 'graduation'. I thought the kiss was adorable. Anyway, feedback welcome! Flames, reviews, I love them all! Bye everyone!**

**Qwerty**


	8. MY OTHER STORY PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys! New chapter soon, I promise. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on fiction press and writing a story on that website, and it's really cool. I'd love for y'all to read it! I'm piggyrainbowpalace on that account, too. That story will have way, way, more updates because I've already written it, and I'm just copy and pasting. Here's the summary for it:**

**The Fate of Air**

Aero was never a normal girl. But meeting Leo made her something scary, awful even. She's supernatural, with eyes like blue flames and hair like snow, and diamonds glittering like rain just under her skin.

Fiction: Romance - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 958 - Updated: 7/30/2013 - Published: 7/30/2013

**it's really cool. Love you all more than life!**

**Qwerty**


	9. Chapter 8

**Omg guys! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update, but I swear I'll be home in two days! Then I will update all the time! Right now I'm in the B.V.I, and loving it, but anyway I'm really sorry. **

**Qwerty **

Tris P.O.V:

"That was _your _idea. You said, 'Ok, Four, this is how it's gonna go!" Tobias mocks my voice high-pitched and girly.

I scowl.

"Well, I think-"

And then someone else is talking, and the voice bounces off of Zeke's grey living room.

"I think it was priceless!" It was Uriah, and Christina dips her head in agreement.

"Christina, you traitor!" I stab a finger at her. She smirks at me. "What?" She ask, nearly innocent-looking. "Best way to get the brother antsy." I roll my eyes and spin on a heel. "Four?"

He shrugs, helpless. "It was pretty okay with me."

"Of course it was," I mutter, "I forgot it was you, Four." I raise my voice. "I'm going to lunch."

And I hear someone laugh and say, "Good luck with that!" Probably Zeke.

I slam the door, hopefully on someone's finger or foot.

I can smell lunch as my hand rests on the swinging doors, and even though I know I'm stirring up a big pot of instant humiliation, I push it open and walk directly into the cafeteria, bots clacking, chin held high.

At first it's like nothing's wrong. Conversation continues as normal, and I let myself sag into a seat next to Marlene. She sees me and tries to keep a straight face. She points a tiny finger across from me before she bursts out laughing.

Caleb's glowering at me from across the table. I smirk at him and he turns away, defeated.

They may have seen me before, but now is the time that my initiates quiet, whispering and casting sidelong hostile glances. I grit my teeth. _Now is the time, Tris. Show them what you're worth. _

And it's exactly what I do. I strut across to the other side of the table, head held high. And I stop directly in the middle of the cluster of trainees, clearing my throat.

They laugh nervously and dismiss it.

I've had it.

I fist my hand at my side and bring it up to my head, slamming it down on the table so hard that the whole cafeteria silences. That did the trick. At least, it better have, because I was nursing a seriously injured hand right now. "Excuse me?"

Think, Tris. Witty. Make a _point. _What would Tobias say?

"Did you just do what I think you did?"

I could just _hear _Caleb gulp. The room buzzed with the lowness of my tone. I laughed humorlessly. And then Jay spoke: "Did _you _do what I think you did?" The dauntless members suck in a collective breath. Bad move, buddy. The initiates don't realize my anger, and they burst into laughter. Slowly, I curled my fingers around my gun. Jay didn't see it until it was pressed flush to his temple.

"Yes, I did. And you should know that I definitely have enough power to shoot you, just in case you didn't catch that. I'd watch my back, if I were you."

And I left the whole of Dauntless gaping at my back.

Mission Impossible status:

Achieved.

**How did you like it? I know that it's short but next one will be longer I hope. I looooooooove all my followers, fans, and reviewers. **

**Plz give me ideas through PM or review! Also check out my other stories! I'll write one about the mortal instruments soon, I'm on the fourth book. **

**Qwerty**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I can update a TON now, i got a new computer and i am soooooo happy! one of my reviewers asked why Tris was so mad, and it was because her initiates weren't respecting her now that they know about her and Four, cause they think it's kind of an immature move to just spring it on them now. I'm reaaaaaaaally sorry guys, but this fanfiction story will come to an end in less than five chapters, but don't worry, i'll start a new one. **

**love y'all,**

**qwerty**

Tris P.O.V:

I wake up to the pleasant smell of aftershave and the unpleasant scream of my alarm.

Well, you can't have it all.

I slap my alarm, heaving a sigh.

Visiting day.

I roll out of bed, yawning, and pull a sweatshirt out of my drawer. "Tobias!" I yell, slapping his arm. "Wakey wakey! You're going to meet my parent who will hate you with all their guts!"

He mutters something that sounds a lot like, "I'll pass."

"No, mister, you won't." Then a thought occurs to me:

"Caleb's gone!" I do a little victory dance. "He left last niiiiiiiiiighhhhhttt!"

Tobias doesn't move. "I can do better than this..." I mutter, running to the bedside table. I grab a cup full of room temperature water and dump it on Tobias's face. He shoots upright, snatching my wrist. I intake breath sharply, trying to twist my way out of his grasp. But Tobias is strong, and he's mad, and his fingers are unaffected by my attempts to dislodge them.

I don't know how it happens, but suddenly we're laughing.

His wet hair brushes against my cheek. It's long, I realize. Almost too long to be abnegation unless you knew he meant to cut it like that. It's nearly past the tips of his ears. Well, Plan B down the drain.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):)

Twenty minutes later we're walking down the hall, hand in hand. I'm wearing a tight fitting black v-neck with some rock band or other printed on it. Christina gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday. I'm also wearing black skinny jeans tucked into dark combat boots. The shirt shows off my newest tattoo, a serpent twining around my first finger, and up my arm, where it stops around my shoulder, spitting flames up to the back of my ear.

it's totally radical.

But despite Tobias's reassuring grip, I'm still nervous, and we get to the pit all too soon.

Parents, siblings and friends are already forming a sizable crowd, and it's hard to pick out person from person.

But then I see them. It's a mix of dread and happiness mixing inside of me and rising up my throat as I break away from Tobias and run to my parents. My mother sees me first. I throw my arms around her, and she stumbles back a little bit. "Oh," I exclaim, "sorry. I guess I don't really know how strong I am."

My mother smiles warmly at me, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I missed you," she hesitates, "Tris."

One check. But there's still my father. I turn to him and take a deep breath. And then I hug him, and the smell of pressed suits and cologne envelopes me. He lets me go, a little too fast, possibly, and holds me at an arm's length, taking in what I assume has to be my tattoos. and then he drops his hands entirely, and as if that wasn't enough, he wipes his hands on his khakis.

My heart shatters into a billion pieces that prick my chest when I breathe.

"So..." I say, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I, um... wanted you to meet someone."

_No going back now._

As if on cue, Tobias walks up behind me, taking my hand behind my back and squeezing it apologetically.

"Mom, Dad... this is my boyfriend, Tobias.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I couldn't resist. Be updating soon!**

**qwerty**


	11. Chapter 10

**hey everybody! If anyone is on Vine, my username is Mel Gross. (Yes, gross as in nasty. please don't make fun.)**

**anyway here's the much anticipated chapter!**

**Qwerty**

Tris P.

O.V:

My father's mouth hangs open for a moment, but then he closes it slowly. Shock crosses my mother's face briefly, paling her skin and illuminating the blue of her eyes. The rapid pace of my heart increases slowly. Suddenly I am entirely aware of how exposed I am in my rock band v-neck, snakes and flames and ravens inked onto me like a second skin, in a new place that I have conquered, and how alien in must be to my parents. Who have raised me and loved me and were proud of me, until I became this. But, I realize, there is also Tobias, who helped me up when I fell hard, who put me back together when I broke, and Tobias, who's fingers are gripping my waist, that exposed patch of skin across my hipbone, holding onto me in case I fall, like when we were on top of the world, climbing up the abandoned ferris wheel. Us. On top of it all.

And now I know it more than ever, if I knew it at all before. I love my parents, I do. But Tobias?

I chose him.

And I love him more.

"Well." Says my father. "Beatrice, may we have a word?" He glances at Tobias, who releases me. "In _private._" My mother adds anxiously, like I don't know. I feel like I'm going to puke. All over my parents. I shoot Tobias a look that he quickly decodes. "I'll be over here. With Zeke," he says to me. I nod tightly. "Tell Christina and Marlene the letters NGSWSM." His dark eyes skirt over me, cool, collective, calculated. So unlike Tobias, so like Four. _Just let it go!_ I want to yell. _Give up the act! This is my family! _

Well, I can still hope Christina decodes my cry for help: 'Not going so well save me!'

I am _so _pathetic.

"Beatrice, please explain this to me." My mother's hands shake as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "First he's your instructor, then-"

"Instructor?" Asks my father, wide-eyed. "That's allowed?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes at them and glance over my father's shoulder to see a group of initiates beelining towards me. _Oh for the love of god. _

"One second." I say, slipping away to meet my pre-members. "This better be important," I hiss, "so make it quick."

Jay is practically bouncing, and Uno looks happy, yet somehow mildly uncomfortable at the same time. "What's wrong?" I ask, actually concerned now.

"Anja quit." I blanch.

"Just... go tell Uriah or Four." I shove Uno away. "Now."

They walk off, and I return to my parents, annoyed.

"Okay. Continue."

My mom shoots me a look, but my father keeps talking. "Well, it's just, we're happy, but we want to know-"

I look at them, lips parted. Did they really not believe me? "Mom, dad, I love him. End. Period." I throw my hands up. "I don't care if you're happy for me or not, but I would rather leave you..." I paused. _Say it, Tris. Do it. _

__"...than leave him. And I would be grateful if you called me Tris."

That was the end of that.

**ok sorry guys but i'm about to crash.**

**qwertyui**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Going back to school soon! Well, chapter here!**

****Tris P.O.V:

"So?" Tobias rubs tiny circles on my back. "What did you say?"

I sniff, swallowing a reproachful comment. "I said that I loved you. And that I would rather leave them-" My voice breaks at the same place it did when I was talking to my parents. "Then...leave you." I whisper the last words. Almost immediately Tobias stiffens beside me, his hand dropping from my back.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says, jaw working. I gape at him, withdrawing my hand from his.

"What are you talking about? I love you, and-"

"You have parents that love you, Tris. When did you decide that I was worth more than that? I've known you and loved you for two years. Your parents have known you and loved you for your whole life! I can't-"

"Do you know what my father said to me when I chose Dauntless?" I ask Tobias, my voice quiet and low. "He said that he was ashamed and never wanted to see my face again. Don't you think that maybe, possibly, he was a little...taken aback that I'd found a new life so easily? Didn't you wonder that maybe I thought you'd give up the act and show them that I fell in love with a reasonable guy? Because I didn't fall in love with Four. I know he's a part of me, a part of you, but in the chasm, the night you let me into your fear landscape, I fell in love with Tobias. Not Four, not anyone else. So...so maybe I did say some rash things...but-"

"_Some _rash things? You really have to think before you talk, Beatrice. Think before you act. Think be-"

"Tobias-"

"It isn't my fault you're so hopelessly in love with me that you can't even function right!"

He is trying to make this better, right? Did he just tell me that? My eyes brim with tears, overflowing and running down my cheeks in a continual stream. "I-I can function wi-without you," And I tear through our apartment, beelining to the door. I hear him calling my name, hear him catch the door I slam and run after me, calling my name again and again, but my ears are filled with white noise and rushing water, static and the beat of my heart. Suddenly strong, vein corded fingers, thin like a piano player's, circle my wrists, pulling me back from the railing of the chasm I didn't know I was clinging to until the cool, wet metal left my fingers.

"Tris," He says, wiping my cheeks free of tears. "Tris, look at me." And since I have nothing else to do, I look.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I love you and we have to be together, because everything would be wrong if we weren't."

"That's true." I say weakly, folding myself into his chest.

His hands cup my neck and I know what happens next, so I lean closer and his lips brush mine in the gentlest of embraces. And everything it perfect.

Until my phone belts out Sherwood Forest.

I swear, fumbling with my pocket to get it out.

_From: Unknown user_

_GET A ROOM!_

_-the initiates_

_Sent just now_

I roll my eyes and show Tobias the text. He laughs and points to the dormitory where my initiates are sitting on the floor, texting. Jay flips his phone around and the other kids laugh.

Ugh.


	13. Chapter 12

**so, guys...this is the finale-ish-thing! (Yes, I named it...)**

**QWERTY**

****I remember getting dressed. I remember the rush and squeals of the cafeteria, the excitement building in my chest like a knot.

Christina and I held hands as the initiates went through the fear landscapes, which were administered by a different instructor a few weeks ago.

Adrenaline was coursing through me- last initiation day was one of the best days of my life. Tobias gave the speech- it was short and the rushing in my ears was all I could hear. Yes, I was excited for my initiates. They were- wow I sound girly- all grown up! Finally I could see them become members- how exciting!

The rush of screams and cheers drew me from my memories.

"And congratulations, to our new members!"

Christina and I whooped.

She squeezed my hand so hard that my fingers turned purple. The crowd of Dauntless screeched. I screamed until my throat was sore, and I smiled, loving this.

He slipped through the crowd and he came towards me-

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?"

I laughed. And then Tobias took my hand and something cool was on my finger- metal. I looked down.

A beautiful white gold band glinted bak at me.

"Tris, will you marry me?"

I nearly stopped breathing. "Beatrice," I gasped. "And yes."


End file.
